


Green

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [20]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cuddles, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Sickfic, green as in sick, yonghoon gets sick, you take care of yonghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Yonghoon gets sick and you're taking care of him
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Reader
Series: wevember [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 2





	Green

Yonghoon hated it when he was sick. It was the last thing he wanted. He hated the feeling of being bedridden and in pain. They had a hectic schedule throughout the month. Now that it’s over, the adrenaline is drained for him and now he ended up falling unconscious from exhaustion the day before.

_Knock knock_

“I’ll get it!” Harin rushed to the door to open it, greeting you who stood in front of it.

“How’s Yonghoon doing?” You asked the drummer.

“Still in bed, said he had a headache and all that.”

You nodded before entering the dorm, immediately heading for his room.

“Y/n? What are you doing here?” Yonghoon asked through his hoarse throat when you entered.

“To take care of you, you idiot,” you sighed and sat at the foot of his bed. “How are you feeling?” You asked, now more gentle.

“I’m fine,” he said. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

“Nonsense,” you snapped. “You’re in no shape to take care of yourself properly.”

You pressed a hand on his forehead, immediately pulling back.

“Gosh, Yong. You’re burning up!” You went to the bathroom with a small handkerchief and soaked it in water, pressing it on his forehead.

“Have you eaten?” You asked, only to be disappointed when he shook his head.

“You’re such a big baby,” you muttered. You didn’t hate him, you were just extremely worried. You left the room to make him some food, bumping into Hyungu.

“Hey, Hyungu,” You greeted the boy who was grabbing a drink in the kitchen.

“Hey, you need anything?” He asked.

“Just need to make some food for Yonghoon.”

“Need any help?”

You flashed a smile at him. 

“Sure, thanks.”

\---

You returned to Yonghoon’s room with a bowl of soup, seeing him asleep.

“Hey, wake up. You need to eat.” You nudged him gently, making him squirm slightly.

Eventually, he got up, sitting up despite his throbbing head with your help. You took off the towel on his head and put it in the bathroom sink. You gave him the bowl, letting it rest on his lap, but seeing him struggle made you feel sorry for him. There was nothing around that could be used to act as a table, so you decided to feed him. He seemed like a child as you did, which made you have to hold back from squishing his cheeks.

Finally, he finished eating. When he did, Hyungu entered the room with a mug.

“I made some tea,” he said, placing it on the bedside table.

“Thanks,” Yonghoon muttered, smiling at the younger.

“Get well soon, hyung.” He left the room with a small wave.

“Now you’re done with that, you should drink your tea and go shower, you’re all sticky with sweat,” you ordered.

Yonghoon gave you a small nod before grabbing the tea.

\---

Yonghoon had changed into cosier clothing and now was huddled in the sheets, sleeping soundly. You had time to shower yourself and were now reading a book next to him. He had been asleep for a few hours now. That’s good, he needs rest.

It was then you noticed movement in the sheets, followed by soft whining.

“Yongie, what’s wrong?” You gently touched his shoulder the moment his head popped up from under the blanket.

“I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled. “My body hurts.”

You smiled, giving him a gentle pat on the head. 

“You need me to sleep with you?”

Shyly, he nodded, making you smile as you slip under the blanket with him.

“Wouldn’t you get sick too?” He asked.

“I’ll be okay,” you said. “Now try getting some sleep.

His face was buried against your neck, squirming when you pressed several kisses on his forehead as your hands gently massaged his aching parts.

“Feeling better?” You asked softly. He nodded as his eyes slowly closed. You eventually started to drift off into dreamland as well, sleeping in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this <3


End file.
